Empezar de nuevo
by kaehana9
Summary: Una vez se ha tocado fondo, solo queda salir a flote. Ruhana?Kosh. Entre otras parejas. El resumen es muy melodrámatico pero mi intención es que sea gracioso. º
1. Chapter 1

_Empezar de nuevo_

_Capítulo 1_

Dedicado a Melisa, es su regalo (re-re-re-que-te-atrasado).

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk, no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus personajes. Y por supuesto, no saco ni un euro de todo esto.

El hecho de haberse topado con Rukawa, había significado una motivación extra para recuperarse lo antes posible.

-El año que viene, seré yo, quien consiga esa camiseta!-Pensó Hanamichi.

Pero…Días después todo cambió. En realidad no había ninguna razón para ese cambio de actitud. Simplemente se estaba rindiendo.

Youhei sabía que algo no iba bien; aunque Hanamichi se mostrara igual de decidido, aunque su mirada reflejara las misma convicción de siempre. Youhei lo sabía.

Haruko había dejado de escribir cartas a Hanamichi, pero extrañamente no la echaba de menos.

Había salido a pasear sin rumbo fijo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a Hiroaki Koshino, del Ryonan, sentado en un banco del paseo marítimo. Y aún más de la expresión de su rostro.

Hanamichi sabía que el chico era serio, pero en aquellos momentos, el jugador del Ryonan tenía una expresión de vacío.

Sin decir nada el pelirrojo se sentó al lado del moreno.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-¿No tendrías que estar cantando esa horrible canción y presumiendo cómo un idiota?-Pregunto de repente Hiroaki, no quiso ser tan sarcástico pero no pudo evitarlo.

Hanamichi sonrió de forma amarga.- Siii…Supongo que tendría que hacerlo. Quiero decir, la rehabilitación va bien. Los médicos dicen que estaré en plena forma para cuando empiecen las clases. ¿Pero que sentido tiene? Seguramente volveré a lesionarme. ¿Y luego qué¿Volver a rehabilitación¿Y así una y otra vez? Ni siquiera se si quiero volver a jugar. O si quiero hacer otra cosa. Y mucho menos porqué te estoy usando cómo paño de lágrimas.-Reflexionó Hanamichi.

-Quizás porqué estoy tan jodido como tú! Jajajaja!-Rió Hiroaki.-Los dos seguimos adelante por seguir. Dios! Que patético! Y por supuesto intentamos que nadie se entere que estamos hechos una mierda¿no?-

-Hn! El psiquiatra que nos pesque se forra!-Rió Hanamichi divertido.-No hace falta que me lo cuentes.-Dijo Hanamichi mirando al cielo.

-Ya lo se. Pero ya que estás aquí, al menos servirás de algo. Lo mío es distinto, desde el principio sabía que iba a terminar así, pero quise engañarme a mi mismo. Y ahora tengo que aguantarme. Sabía que él quería a otro. Ahora, después de dos años, ellos están juntos y yo estoy aquí contigo.-Explicó Hiroaki.

-Él-Dijo Hanamichi con un tono neutro-Creo que ya se de quien hablas-.

-Mi madre no deja de decirme: que lo superaré…-Empezó a decir Hiroaki.

-…que otros han pasado por lo mismo y han salido adelante…-Continuó Hanamichi.

-…que no estoy solo…-Siguió Hiroaki con una sonrisa.

-…que soy más fuerte de lo que creo…-Dijo Hanamichi divertido.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego se rieron a carcajadas, tan fuerte, que les dolió el estomago.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un mono rojo prepotente, no eres tan malo. Después de todo-Dijo Hiroaki una vez recuperó la compostura.

-Lo sé. Tú tampoco eres tan malo…para ser un ogro enano.-Dijo Hanamichi, con tono de Tensai…casi.

-Quizá debería seducirte!-Anunció Hiroaki.

-Quizá debería trasladarme al Ryonan-Dijo Hanamichi.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.-Naaaa!!-Dijeron finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y vives cerca de aquí?-Preguntó Hanamichi, aunque la verdad era que quería saber si podían seguir viéndose y ser amigos.

-En realidad no. Mi tía se muda, y en lugar de contratar a una empresa de mudanzas, utiliza el resto de la familia como mula de carga!-Gruñó Hiroaki solo con recordar el tortazo que se dio al bajar el sofá por las escaleras.-¿Sabes? Creo que estaría bien que tuviéramos más charlas como esta. Yo pondría verde a tu equipo y tú al TUYO-Sugirió Hiroaki malicioso.

Hanamichi le dio un Gori Punch Ver.II-Do'aho!-Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

-Teme kitsune!!-Rugió Hiroaki imitando a Hanamichi. Ambos se rieron.

-Vaaaleee!! Kosh-Kosh es Hana; Hana es el zorro idiota…¿Entonces quién soy yo?-Preguntó Youhei apareciendo de la nada. (En realidad había seguido a Hanamichi desde la clínica y había escuchado todo).

-Youhei¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que trabajarías de sol a sol toda la semana!!-Exclamó Hanamichi sorprendido.

Hiroaki inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Me tomé el día libre. Que bien me lo he ganado!-Dijo prepotente, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado por su amigo. Se culpaba por no saber entenderlo, pero le agradecía la ayuda al jugador del Ryonan. –Mmm…Tendré que añadir otro para mi lista de Cupido…Hana con el zorro, eso por supuesto. Pelo-pincho ya está cazado…Tendré que enterarme quien es el otro, antes de buscarle pareja a Koshy. Jejejeje!!!-Pensó maquiavélico.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo de repente Hiroaki. No es que se sintiera molesto o fuera de lugar con la llegada de Youhei; sabía que los otros dos tenían que hablar a solas.

-Entiendo. Esto…La semana pasada el médico me dijo que podía jugar un poco, pero antes no tenía ganas…me preguntaba…si tú…bueno…si-El pobre pelirrojo no sabía como plantearlo.

Hiroaki se sintió alagado. Una cosa es que no reconociera en público que admiraba al pelirrojo, por ganar a jugadores como Maki y Fujima, y otra muy distinta era no admitir que Hanamichi era un jugador excepcional!-¿Quedamos aquí mañana a las 11 y luego buscamos algún sitio?-Dijo.

-Hai! Pero cuidado con los muebles a ver si te vas a lesionar!-Rió Hanamichi.

-Hn!-Fue la única respuesta del moreno.

Cuando Hiroaki desapareció de su alcance visual, Youhei adoptó una expresión seria.

-Hanamichi¿por qué?-Preguntó Youhei.

Hanamichi hubiera podido hacerse el tonto ante esta pregunta tan ambigua, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo se merecía saber la verdad.

-Estaba harto de que todo el mundo me dijera que todo iba a salir bien…Como si fuera tan fácil!! Se que no tiene sentido; pero¿por qué habría de tenerlo?-Contestó el pelirrojo.

Youhei comprendió que ni el mismo Hanamichi sabía el porqué. Pero se alegró que el encuentro con el chico del Ryonan le hubiera cargado las pilas al Tensai. Entonces una idea de lo más extravagante se le pasó por la cabeza a Youhei. (N/A: No tanto como la pareja que tengo pensada para Koshy.)

-¿Hanamichi te has colgado de Kosh-Kosh?-Preguntó Youhei incomodo.

Hanamichi se quedó con la boca abierta. Después de recuperarse de la impresión contestó.- No!!…Youhei¿te molesta que…?-Empezó Hanamichi.

-¿Pero que dices?! Claro que no. Es solo que me sorprende. Entendería que te desahogaras con Sendoh, pero…¿Koshy?-Exclamó Youhei.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó sin saber muy bien porqué, Hanamichi.

-Olvídalo¿Quieres regresar o esperamos a ver si aparece Rukawa? Así nos metemos con él.-Sugirió Youhei esperando ver una de las míticas peleas entre los dos futuros tortolitos (según sus planes).

-No tendremos que esperar-Comentó Hanamichi observando como Kaede se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

Kaede se sorprendió al ver a Youhei. –Baka! Es normal, son amigos! Mejor él que la bruja esa.-Pensó Kaede celoso. No dijo nada solo inclinó un poco la cabeza para saludar a Youhei. Creyendo que así Hanamichi se picaría y entonces tendría toda la atención del pelirrojo para él.

-Prepárate Kitsune! El Tensai regresará al equipo y tú volverás a ser un segundón! Nyahahaha!!-Rió Hanamichi, pero sin el "Ore wa Tensai".

-Do'aho!-Bufó Kaede pretendiendo molestarse; pero en realidad estaba feliz. Pero entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho. -¿Y si está así de contentó por que esa…esa…No, no, no! Ahora no. Me sonrió!! Jugamos en equipo de verdad. Se preocupó por mí. Ahora que estoy más cerca que nunca, no!-Pensó, estaba tan asustado que su máscara se rompió.

N/A: Este es el primer capitulo, es muy cortito porqué lo partí en dos, (para haceros sufrir) Jijijiji!! Contrario a lo que he dado a entender, Hana no se liará con Hiro-kun, y tampoco van a sentir el uno por el otro, otra cosa que no sea amistad. Palabra.

No se porqué, pero me gusta mucho que sean amigos. Misterios del Universo!

Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a Melisa; ya que este fic está dedicado a ella.

Oh!! Que no se me olvide...**FELIZ RUHANA DAY A TOOOOODDDOOOO EL MUNDO!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Empezar de nuevo_

_Capítulo 2_

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk, no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus personajes. Y por supuesto, no saco ni un euro de todo esto.

Hanamichi y Youhei al ver la expresión de angustia de Kaede, se preocuparon. Que le Rey de Hielo se comportara de esa forma era increíble, pero aún más preocupante; ya que no había ningún motivo.

-Kitsune!...Rukawa! Rukawa!...Kaede!!- Exclamaba Hanamichi, zarandeando al moreno.

Kaede al oír su nombre volvió a la realidad. Se encontró sentado en un banco; Youhei y Hanamichi, que estaban de pie en frente, le miraban preocupados.

-Rukawa, ¿te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó Youhei.

-Estoy bien.-Afirmó poniéndose de pie, su tono era más gélido de lo normal.

Hanamichi y Youhei se miraron confusos.

-Kitsune, eres el tío más raro con quien jamás he topado.-Declaró Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza.

-Hombre! Aquel Miya-no-se-que de Kainan, es más raro.-Dijo Youhei pensativo.

-Me refería al carácter, baka!!-Replicó exasperado Hanamichi.

Kaede tenía ganas de gritar: -Hey!! Que estoy aquí!! Hablan de mi cómo si yo no estuviera en frente suyo o estuviera sordo!- Pensó molesto. Harto de discusiones estúpidas estaba a punto de marcharse cuando, algo que dijo Youhei le llamó la atención.

-Pues mira que ir detrás de Haruko cómo un perrito faldero…-Dijo Youhei, era arriesgado pero Rukawa estaba a punto de irse.

-Que le den a Haruko!-Replicó Hanamichi. Aunque ya no se volviera idiota cada vez que la viera, no significa que ya no la apreciara.

-Bingo!!!- Exclamó mentalmente Youhei. –Queda demostrado quien es verdadero genio-Pensó prepotente.

Kaede aún de espaldas a esos dos, notó como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte y como una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, continuó con su paseo matinal. Bueno en realidad se escondió lo más pronto posible para seguir espiando a Hanamichi.

Poco después Youhei acompañó a Hanamichi de vuelta a la clínica la rehabilitación.

Kaede estaba de muy mal humor, hacía dos semanas que no veía a Hanamichi. El entrenamiento de la tarde se había suspendido. Así que salió a tomar el aire, o más bien dicho, sus compañeros le obligaron, la verdad es que no soportaban más su mala leche.

Entonces vio a Hanamichi sentado en una cafetería con Hiroaki, decir que su mandíbula casi hace un agujero en el suelo no sería exagerar mucho. Después de la sorpresa inicial llegaron los celos. –Si ese enano gruñón está aquí, el pervertido de Sendoh, no debe andar muy lejos.-Pensó rabioso.

Ni corto ni perezoso, fue directo a la mesa que ocupaban los dos chicos.

Hiroaki le limpió la cara a Hanamichi con su refresco, cuando vio a Kaede detrás del pelirrojo mirando al jugador del Ryonan, como si quisiera despellejarlo vivo.

-Teme Kosh-Kosh!!- Exclamó Hanamichi indignado.

-Cough!...Cough!...Rukawa…Cough…Detrás…-Decía con los ojos llorosos Hiroaki intentando dejar de toser después de atragantarse.

-¿Huh?-Fue la inteligente respuesta del pelirrojo. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio al Kitsune. –Hey! Rukawa, Hiro-kun y yo discutíamos sobre que jugador nos parece más raro.-Explicó sin darse cuenta el efecto que "Hiro-kun" había causado en Kaede.

Hiroaki miraba alucinado la escena, hasta que una mirada asesina de Kaede casi le provoca un paro cardíaco. -¿Quieres sentarte?- Dijo Hiroaki intentando no sonar normal.

Kaede se sentó sin decir nada.

-Pues como te decía, yo no termino de decidirme entre Fukuda y el Miya-no-se-que del Ryonan, físicamente claro.-Dijo Hanamichi mirando de reojo a Kaede.

-Yo creo que Hasegawa, del Shoyo, es más raro que Fukuda. Siempre parece que vaya con los ojos cerrados, me extraña que vea venir la pelota o lo que sea ya puestos.-Dijo Hiroaki defendiendo a los suyos.

-Bueno pero en lo referente al bicho raro ese del Kainan, estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?-Preguntó Hanamichi cabezota.

Hiroaki se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que lo único que él le encontraba raro a l jugador del Kainan, era precisamente que con lo poquita cosa que era jugara al básquet.-Le tienes manía porqué te paso la mano por la cara.-Dijo malicioso Hiroaki.

Kaede sonrió internamente al ver enrojecer de rabia a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi iba a decirle cuatro cosas al del Ryonan, cuando Sendoh entró con Maki en la cafetería.

-Oh Dios!! Cuanto tío bueno!!-Pensó la camarera, encantada de la vida.

Hiroaki se quedó de piedra, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

Hanamichi al ver a Maki, ató cabos.-Puedo montar una bronca si quieres para que se vayan- Susurró Hanamichi.-Kitsune tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?-

Kaede asintió, sin saber porqué.

Hiroaki sonrió agradecido, la idea era muy tentadora. –Gracias, pero la única forma de superar un problema es enfrentándolo.-Dijo.-Akira, Maki-sempai, ¿os sentáis con nosotros? Estamos discutiendo…las cualidades de los jugadores del Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo.-

Akira se alegró, quería mucho a Hiroaki, aunque no fuera de la forma que el otro chico deseaba. Iba a preguntarle a su novio si le parecía bien, pero este ya estaba sentado al lado libre de Hiroaki, (el otro lo ocupaba Hanamichi). Para otros podría resultar casual, pero Akira sabía que Shinichi era bastante celoso.

-Rukawa, no sabía que tú y Sakuragi pudierais estar en el mismo metro cuadrado sin hacer demostraciones de lucha libre.-Bromeó el ex capitán de Kainan.

-Hn! Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Viejo. ¿Verdad Kitsune? Nyahahaha!!!!-Rió Hanamichi.

-Verdad Do'aho.-Confirmó Kaede. Sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

-Te has dejado el "Ore Wa Tensai", Hanamichi.-Dijo Hiroaki.

-Oh! Hiro-kun, tienes razón, que despistado estoy últimamente!.- Dijo serio Hanamichi.

-¿Hiro-kun?-Preguntaron Akira y Shinichi sincronizados.

-Oh! Si hablan a la vez y todo!- Pensó sarcástico Hiroaki.

-Hai! Hiroaki y yo hemos estado entrenando juntos, estas dos últimas semanas. Además de no dejar títere con cabeza.-Dijo malicioso Hanamichi.

-Habla por ti! Yo de maruja no tengo nada.-Replicó Hiroaki.

-Soso! Que eres un soso!-Murmuró Hanamichi.

-Maruja!-

-Soso!-

-Ya basta parecéis críos de parvulario.-Gruño Kaede, aunque se estaba divirtiendo bastante, pero tiene una reputación que mantener.

-Tú no te metas Kitsune.-Exclamaron Hanamichi y Hiroaki a la vez.

Unas gotas de sudor enorme aparecieron en las cabezas de Akira y Shinichi.

-¿Sakuragi volverás al equipo pronto?-Preguntó Akira intentando calmar los ánimos.

-Sí, en realidad podría volver ahora mismo, jugando con calma claro.- Admitió el pelirrojo con aire serio.

-Dice la verdad-Interrumpió Hiroaki.- Solo falta tener ganas, ¿verdad Hanamichi?-

-Supongo. Al igual que tú, ¿no?- Replicó Hanamichi en el mismo tono.

Las tres estrellas del básquet se quedaron a cuadros. -¿Me he perdido algo?-Pensaron.

N/A: Wolas!! Por fin he encontrado un ciber cerca de la oficina. Ahora solo falta que no salga del trabajo cuando ya hayan cerrado !. La verdad es que tendiendo en cuenta el tiempo que he tardado en volver, no es gran cosa…Lo siento!

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
